


Happy Birthday, Darcy Lewis

by Talulabelle



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Gratuitous birthday smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talulabelle/pseuds/Talulabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's twenty-fourth birthday gets off to a pretty crappy start. Loki fixes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Darcy Lewis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigridhr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigridhr/gifts).



> Birthday smut for [Sigridhr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigridhr/pseuds/Sigridhr). Thank you for being such a great friend and beta.
> 
> And thanks to [meinterrupted](http://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/meinterrupted) for looking this over. Any mistakes are mine.

She’s only slightly tipsy as she stumbles back to Stark Tower, which is a shame because it’s her birthday and Darcy is of the firm belief that on your birthday you should be sufficiently smashed. But she’s just on the safe side of tipsy because drinking by yourself certainly qualifies as something that requires twelve steps, or something, so she cut herself off after three. 

So far twenty-four has been a pretty shitty year.

It all started with a brand new assignment tossed on her desk this morning. Never mind that it’s a Monday and she thinks it should be against the law to have a birthday on a Monday anyway. So that started her awful day. Then her friend Mary had to bail on her at the last minute. She could have asked Jane, Pepper and Natasha to go with her, but Pepper was in D.C., Jane was off at some conference and Natasha, along with the rest of the Avengers, were off fighting the latest bad guy that got it in their head that it’s cool to attack a small country.

Happy freaking birthday to her.

It’s barely nine o’clock when she enters the tower, and she ignores the too polite intonation of greeting from JARVIS as she hits the pad to take the elevator up to the residential floors. There’s a brand new pint of Ben and Jerry’s and a bottle of rum with her name on it waiting for her, along with some mindless romantic comedy on her Netflix queue. 

But when she gets to her apartment, there’s someone there.

“Jesus christ. You scared the shit out of me.”

“Just Loki will suffice.”

She rolls her eyes at him, because, yes, it’s a lame joke and normally she’d shoot something right back at him. But she’s not in the mood for Loki’s shit today and, dammit, he’s interfering with quality booze and ice cream time.

“What are you doing here? I thought you went off with the team.” She says this with her back turned to him as she digs out the container from the freezer. Darcy’s not going to let him keep her from her pity party.

“My services were not needed this time. And I do believe that there are much more pressing matters to attend to here.” 

She turns around, brow quirked at him. “And those would be?”

“The removal of your clothing.”

It’s only his cat-like reflexes that keeps the ice cream from exploding all over the floor. She stares up at him, sort of confused and dumbfounded and, honestly, a lot turned on. They’ve been dancing around this thing between them for weeks now and she’s immediately grateful for being only slightly tipsy because this? This she wants. And she wants to remember all of it.

Loki wastes no time in closing the distance between them, his lips instantly seeking hers out. The kiss is all consuming. Passionate and intense and powerful and why the hell had it taken them so long to do this?

He seems just as eager as her to keep going, his hands pulling at the buttons of her shirt, untucking it from her skirt as he reaches behind her to unzip it. She’s busy too, kicking off her shoes before fiddling with the button and zipper on his jeans. The lack of leather armor is a blessing right now, because she knows she wouldn’t have the patience for all of the complicated fastenings it came with.

Clothes litter their path as they fumble towards the bedroom. It’s hard to navigate with your lips glued to someone else’s, but she’s got a feeling that Loki is using some of his skills to get them there safely. When the back of her legs hit the bed she sinks down onto it and when he crawls on top of her she becomes fully aware that they’re both naked now.

And she has no problem with that at all.

Loki’s lips finally leave hers to trail kisses down her neck, chest, stomach and inner thighs. He teases her for a while, ghosting kisses everywhere but where she really wants (needs) his mouth to be. A loud whimper of desire finally spurs him on and she cries out when his lips wrap around her clit and suck. He’s just as good at this as he is kissing, maybe even better, and within minutes he’s got her worked into a frenzy. When he slides two fingers into her already slick cunt she almost loses it, but he’s not done yet.

He works his magic (maybe literally?) with his mouth and fingers for what feels like a lifetime, and then she’s coming with a cry and her back arching up off of the bed. She shakes as she comes down from her climax, trembling even as he gently rubs her sides and gives her a few moments to recover because she knows it’s time for round two.

Hell yes for round two!

She’s flipped onto her stomach and moments later she feels his cock slide in. There’s something incredibly delicious about the angle this position offers, and how he knows it’s her favorite is beyond her but she could honestly care less at the moment. 

He starts off all slow and sensual at first, sliding out to the tip before slowly sliding back in again. When her cries and whimpers become more desperate and needy sounding he picks up the pace until he’s fucking her nice and hard and the only sound in the room is flesh slapping against flesh and their harsh breaths intermingling with their moans. 

She’s close to coming again, so damn close and Loki picks up on this because he snakes a hand under her. His fingers dance circles around her clit and it doesn’t take long before she comes, just as hard (if not more so) than before. Loki’s own orgasm follows moments later and he collapses to the bed next to her before pulling her against him. She settles in, resting her head on his chest and neither seem to care that they’re both covered in sweat.

“Happy birthday, Darcy Lewis.”

She grins as he kisses the top of her head.

Twenty-four? Is going to be pretty damn awesome.


End file.
